Between Enemies and Friends
by Poetic Ink
Summary: [After Things Change] Beast Boy had just told the Titans about the look alike Terra running around the city. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all brush it off. However Raven, is not so sure what to believe. So, taking matters into her own hands, Raven decides to track this so called Terra down. (No pairings)


"Why did you lie?"

Tara had just gotten home to her small one bedroom apartment from the exhausting work of school. Not to mention all the homework the cruel teachers gave out that she didn't want to think about. It was Friday, nobody should have to think about homework or school or problems or stresses. So when Raven, a Teen Titan, one of her old teammates, stood in front of her apartment door. Tara had a "really world! Why do you hate me so?" Moment.

But than again fate had been giving Tara a hard time from the moment she awoke in the late hours of the morning, so having Raven at her doorstep, already knowing that Tara was in fact Terra, went right on the ever growing list. The list included of her alarm not going off, she had put her shirt on backwards, she handed in her History essay to the science teacher, she went to the wrong classroom, she forgot her own lunch (nothing in the cafeteria was vegetarian), she had forgotten about a book report, she forgot her textbook at home, her two friends (her two only friends) weren't at school so she was lonely, and she finally gets to come home and just sleep and Raven pops out of nowhere. _Just great. _

Time to put on an act. "Lie?" Terra made her voice sound high and innocent. "Why would I do that?"

Raven gave Terra a dull look, her wise, inky, mysterious eyes seemed to just scream, _I know it's you, stop being so pointless and annoying. _

"Terra, I know it's you." The blonde raised an eyebrow, "for the last time I'm not some street rat, who traveled all over the world and likes the _outdoors_." Terra faked the disgust in her voice at the end of her sentence. She actually loved the outdoors. She loved traveling the world, the thrilling feeling of knowing that your one soul set out against the world may scare others, but to her the feeling was what she carved. The feeling of being free.

Even though this act was enough to trick Beast Boy, Terra knew Raven, witty, intelligent, exotic Raven was seeing right though every petty wall, every emotional mask and every confusing disguise she had built up around herself.

"Terra, I can _feel_ your emotions." Raven paused, as if for her own amusement she added, "you're very horrid at lying."

Terra signed, she knew she was getting better at lying, she didn't know if she was to be proud or not. But it would take a person that had spent their lifetime and another just working on improving the skill of lying to actually lie to Raven and convince her that even if they were guilty of mass murder, that they were as innocent and pure as a new born baby.

Terra not really knowing what to do, huffed in defeat and did the only thing that she could think of. "Wanna come in?"

Raven kept her surprise inside and made sure her face had it's normal blank expression displayed as she nodded her head.

Raven's midnight blue painted cloak, that seemed to kept up the wicked demon sorceress image, draped over her shoulders, but in bewilderment, the hood of the cloak was left resting on Raven's shoulders. Because of this, Raven's free-spirited, attention grabbing, short violet hair was visible to anyone and everything that could take notice. But again it may have not been the only thing shocking about Raven's complexion. Skin so pale it look gray and knowing orbs that matched her hair, made Raven stick out like a sore thumb in a crowed.

As Terra unlocked the oak door and led Raven in, her heavy cloak swayed. The end of the material would brush against her black and blue boots that went as high as her ankles.

Terra placed her backpack down on a seat in the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips, she was wearing the school uniform and her hair was down in its usual style, blue eyes were shadowed with the past.

"So?"

Raven stood by the door. "So? What?"

Terra blinked, "why are you here?"

It was Raven's turn to look at Terra as if she should get. "I came to ask why."

Raven didn't need to explain this to Terra.

Why. There was many whys in Terra's past. Why run from everything? Why did she feel she wasn't good enough so she had to asked for help from a madman? Why did she choose to go on a date with Beast Boy when she was just going to break his heart anyways? Why did she abuse the trust the Titans had given her? Why had she ran when they were offering her help? Because she was scared? Because she actually had never had to give somebody her trust before? Her friendship? Because she was used to being kicked down rather than offered a helping hand? Was it because she confused? Or just because she didn't know what to do?

Why had she chosen to forget?

Why did she choose remember?

Why did she 'choose' anything?

"I don't know..." There was just _too_ many reasons why. It wasn't possible for her to say a reason in just a short straight to the point answer, because there was no point, only pain and emotional and mental problems that had honestly knock Terra out cold.

She'd been out of her stone prison for more time than the Titans probably thought. She took time to admit herself to a mental hospital so she could get help. And after she was released with doctors orders to see a consoler every week, she started picking up the pieces. It helped the Titans weren't actually in Jump but in Paris fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. This gave time for Terra to push her past behind her and become a new person, a better person and now she was, she was emotionally and mentally stable, which was great for her powers and actually grave her the control she'd wanted from the start. She just started talking to her family again and was actually going to fly out next week to Europe to see them.

"I think I was just sick." Terra said, "sick as in a bit mess up in the head."

Raven nodded, she'd could make sense of that answer, she just needed closure. When Beast Boy had came home and told the team about Terra, Starfire had left the room after saying that 'it's not funny to do the kidding of just about friend Terra'. Cyborg had said not to get his hopes up, there were lots of blue eyed girls with blonde hair in Jump, and yes most of them may be beautiful like Terra but there really was no point in opening a half healed wound. Robin had agreed with Cyborg not wanting to talk about it. Because in his eyes, she was a failure, not that Terra was the failure but that fact that Robin knew something was wrong from the beginning but said nothing, allowing Terra to get her hands on Titans secret stuff, she was entrust with some codes and passwords and file data that the Titans East didn't even know about! He'd failed the test of protecting his teammates.

Raven needed to know. Don't ask why but she did. There was just something about the way Beast Boy said it, almost like he was begging for somebody to hear him and see the truth. Sure Beast Boy was known for corny and bad jokes, but he hated lies almost as much as she did.

So she decided to check it out. And unbelievably he was right, Terra was back. But there was this annoying voice that wouldn't go away demanding to know why. Why everything.

Honestly everything was going better than she planned. She felt that maybe Terra in a blinding rage moment would attack her. Hence the reason she was in wonderment when it seems Terra had cleaned herself up. Gotten her emotion in check and if the files read correctly she was even going to a consoler every Monday and Thursday. They'll had been no reports of unnatural Earth plate movements or any weird rock activity and she was even trying to led a normal life. So her powers were in control and she was finally picking herself up and out of that deep hole, and living life again.

Raven was impressed, and if Terra had been a new person with no past with the Titans or Slade she probably would've been a great ally and friend if she'd arrive at the tower in the stable state she was in now.

Raven turned to go. But a gentle hand stopped her.

"That's it?" Terra's voice sounded hopeless and her eye seemed to be searching for something in Raven's eyes that she couldn't find. "You're leaving?"

"You've answered my question Terra, that's all I wanted to know."

Raven was about about to walk out the door, when Terra's voice stopped her. "You won't tell them?"

"As long as you don't throw me under the bus if they do hunt you down theirselves and do find you."

"Deal."

Terra was blown away. She had just trusted Raven and Raven had just trusted her. For the first time in history Raven seemed to actually be someone Terra could have a conversation with. Sure they weren't friends but they didn't seem like enemies anymore. Terra liked that.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I'm simply _borrowing_ the characters. Not that I'd steal any character anyways...

Author's Note: One of the main reasons I wrote this is because I'm tired of people pushing Terra down and really underrating her character. It's also very annoying that people compare Terra to Raven. Because honestly other than the fact their powers are based on emotions, and yes the cartoon versions of Terra and Raven look some-what the same, they are really, really different people.

Please keep this in mind.


End file.
